Vegeta Has A Heart?
by MeishunSaya-jin Princess
Summary: The title says it all! Please R&R! Does Vegeta really have a heart?


Vegeta Has A Heart?  
Chapter 1: The Meeting  
  
"Watch your step Goten…" Gohan warned.  
Goten had found something the previous day in the forest that Gohan and Goten and had insisted that his older brother come see it-if anyone could figure out what it really was, that person was Gohan.  
"Don't worry about me Gohan, I won't slip…" Goten was saying, as he jumped high into the air and caught onto the branch of a very old tree. "I've never fallen yet, Gohan, not once in my life…" Just then, the branch that Goten was holding onto broke-and Goten did fall…flat on his face.  
"Spoke too soon…" Gohan managed a slight smile, then walked over to his little brother to help him.  
Goten looked up at Gohan, his face scratched up a bit, on the verge of tears.  
"Aww…" Gohan picked up Goten, then called for Nimbus. " Show me what you found Goten," Gohan said, setting Goten on the puffy golden cloud. "And then we can go home if you want."  
Goten nodded, then they continued on their journey.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Several minutes later, they made it to their destination.  
"It's a…campsite?" Gohan said, surprised.  
There was a small circle in the middle of the clearing, it had been a fire, the blackened area was still smoking. Beside it, was a blue tent, with the Capsule Corp. logo on it. There was also a string of freshly smoked fish hanging off a tree branch. Goten was looking at the fish, he obviously wanted to eat them. Goten started to walk out into the clearing, but then Gohan stopped him.  
"No Goten, quiet…" Gohan whispered, looking at the tent.  
The tent moved slightly, then someone emerged from it. A girl, about 16 years old, with long black hair and blue eyes, walked over to the fish, reached for them, then stopped, and looked over in Gohan's and Goten's direction.  
"Duck!" Gohan said quietly, hoping she didn't see them.   
Gohan watched her as she stared in their direction for a few seconds, then she disappeared. Gohan stood up, hoping she was gone.  
"Looking for me?"  
Gohan's eyes widened as he turned around slowly, only to find the girl behind him. He took just a moment to notice what she was wearing-dark blue jeans, a black shirt with a denim jacket over the shirt. The jacket also bore the Capsule Corp.'s logo on the arm.  
"Listen, if your going to spy on me, at least do it right Gohan…" The girl said.  
"How do you know my name?" Gohan asked, a bit shakily. Goten was hiding behind Gohan.  
"Uh…long story…C'mon, I was just about to eat lunch, why don't you stay awhile and have lunch with me?"  
"Sure, I guess…"  
"That's good, I can't eat fifteen fish all by myself…"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"So let me get this straight, you're from the future, Trunk's younger sister, and you also have a slightly older sister named Alex? I'm I right Meishun?"  
"Yup…you can call me Mei for short if you want…"  
"Wow!" Goten exclaimed. "These fish are really good?"  
"Takes after his father doesn't he?" Meishun said, watching Goten practically inhale his fish.  
"Yup, you should see him when our mom is baking sweets…he stands in the kitchen for hours drooling until he finally gets something…its his own little way of begging for food…"  
"I bet Goku still does that…"  
Gohan nodded. Meishun looked at her watch.  
"It's almost 1:00…"  
"Oh, right," Gohan said, standing up. "I'll collect everyone, and we'll meet up at my house."  
"Ok…"  
"C'mon Goten…" Gohan had to yank Goten away from the last of his fish. "Thanks for lunch Meishun…"  
Meishun nodded and watched Gohan and Goten leap into the air and fly away. She noticed as they were leaving, Goten was licking his fingers, and looked back once at the left over fish.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"You can't be my daughter! It's not possible!" Vegeta yelled.  
"It is…I just wasn't born yet…" Meishun smirked.   
Vegeta growled slightly with anger. He didn't want another kid. "Prove it then…Prove it that you're really my daughter…"  
"Alright…But I'm not going to say I didn't warn you…"  
Everyone that was there just sat and listened as the two yelled at each other. Meishun stood in the middle of the room, arms crossed, smirking…somehow just the way she stood there…the way she looked so much like Vegeta, almost did prove that she truly was Vegeta's daughter. But she wasn't finished just yet. Her eyes began to glow green, and her hair turned gold-blonde and spiky. Electricity surged around her.  
"It can't be…"  
Everyone stared in disbelief. She had no problem with the transformation…It was like she didn't even try.  
"This good enough for you, Vegeta?"  
Vegeta glared at her.  
"But you can't possibly be stronger than me…" Vegeta said, challenging Meishun yet again.  
"Wanna bet Vegeta? C'mon, bring it on!"  
Vegeta lunged at Meishun, but before he could ever reach her, she held out her hand, somehow sending Vegeta flying backwards. Vegeta hit a cement wall with such force that it put a dent in the wall-and knocked Vegeta out cold. A small stream of blood ran down the side of Vegeta's head.   
"Oops…" Meishun said casually, as if she didn't even care.  
Everyone backed away from Meishun, until they were all against the wall. Meishun shrugged.  
"I didn't do it!" Meishun said, grinning, with a somewhat innocent look on her face. She started to walk out the door.  
"Mei! Wait!" Gohan called out.  
"What?" Meishun said, turning around.  
"You said you came to warn us about a great evil power…"Gohan said, a bit shakily. "So tell us about it!" Gohan glanced at Vegeta, who was still out cold.  
"I will as soon as my father wakes up. I don't want to have to repeat a long story twice…"  
"So…you're my sister?"  
Meishun turned around, only to find little Trunks behind her.  
"Yes, you got a problem with that, brat?"  
Trunks leaped away, eyes wide, shaking his head no. He hoped he wouldn't be the next one to be blasted.  
"Good…"  
Meishun walked out the door, on her way out, she messed up Trunk's hair on purpose.  
"Come and get me when Veggie Head wakes up…I'll be at my camp."  
And with that, she left.   
  
  
So? What did you guys think? Please R&R so that I can get the next chapter up!!!  
  
  
  



End file.
